Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis/Weapons
This is a list of all weapons found in ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis''. It should be noted that while any class can use any weapon they also have an favored weapon type that is set automatically when selecting Ideal Type on the equipment screen; using an ideal weapon type grants bonuses to damage and accuracy for weapon attacks. * For armor pieces and equipment sets, see The Knight of Lodis/Armor * For consumable items, including the Snapdragon item, see The Knight of Lodis/Items For any weapon name marked with an asterisk (*), see end of table for notes. Swords Melee weapons. Versatile and varied. One-handed swords go well with shields. Swords are favored by Knights, Soldiers, Swordmasters, Dragoons and Warlocks. Rapiers Melee weapons. Not as varied or powerful as swords, but lighter and can be used with shields. Rapiers are favored by Knights, Angel Knights, Soldiers, Dragon Tamers, Summoners and High Priests Bows & Bowguns Ranged weapons. Bows shoot in an arcing trajectory (allowing it to bypass obstacles), while bowguns shoot straight (reducing height penalty). On higher terrains, bows and bowguns can target enemies a square further from their range. Bows are favored by Archers, Fairies, Gremlins and Gorgons. Bowguns are favored only by Archers. Spears Melee weapons. Can hit two squares in a row at once. Can exploit counterattacks by putting two spear users at directly opposite sides of an enemy, having one attack both the enemy and the spear user. Spears are favored by Dragoons, Gorgons, Mermaids and Valkyries. Staves & Wands Light, weak melee weapons with INT bonuses. Recommended for any spellcasting unit. Staves and wands are favored by Ghosts, Liches, Shamans, Summoners, Witches, Witches♥ and Wizards. Clerics, Priests and High Priests also benefit greatly from using this weapon type despite not favoring it. Hammers & Flails Melee weapons. Powerful but not really versatile. Has slightly more knockback potential than other weapon types. Hammers and flails are favored by Hawkmen, Lesser Demons and Priests. Katanas Melee weapons. All identical except for elemental affinity and resistance. Katanas are favored by Ninjas and Swordmasters. Axes Melee weapons. Powerful but not really versatile. Unlike hammers and flails, these do not have knockback bonuses. Axes are favored by Lesser Demons. Whips Melee weapons. Can hit an enemy one square away, but cannot pierce through enemies like spears. Whips are favored by Beast Tamers. Fans Melee weapons. Mostly unimpressive save for two with ailment effects. Fans are favored by Sirens and Sorceresses, despite offering little benefits to either class. Snapdragon Possibly the best weapon in the game. To obtain a Snapdragon, have an unit use a Snapdragon item in-battle. This permanently transforms them into an one-handed sword that gives bonuses based on their original base stats (STR, INT, AGI only). Naturally the bonuses are higher if a Lv.50 character uses it, instead of a Lv.01. All Snapdragons are named after the character who was sacrificed. There are only four Snapdragons that can be obtained in the game: * One buried in Belleza (0,11, 4s Plain, burn to find). * One buried in Sotavento (12, 0, 6s Gravel). * One dropped at Rebanada's 2nd battle (kill the Vrtras). * One dropped at Harmonia (kill the Giants). Be aware that the Snapdragons will be lost permanently if you don't get them in the Story Battle they appear in (they won't be found in Training Mode or Random Battles). External Links * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova at GameFaqs.com * TO: The Knight of Lodis Item Guide at TacticsOgre.com * Icon Rips by Indogutsu Tenbuki Category:The Knight of Lodis Category:Weapons Category:The Knight of Lodis - Items